


Enlightening Endeavours

by snacc_noir



Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc_noir/pseuds/snacc_noir
Summary: What do you do when your charismatic target from the other agency ties you up in a closet?Flirt, evidently.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738810
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Enlightening Endeavours

**Author's Note:**

> soap-lady:
> 
> 17\. “Oh of course you’re tying me up. Only you would be that creative”
> 
> I. Spy au

The gala stirs with off-beat chatter.

Marinette’s buried in a hallway, glass empty and no tray around to discard it. Swirling the last amber drop in the deep v of the beverage is her only motion that sways suspicion from the way she scans the crowd.

There’s a touch on her shoulder.

She whips around.

In a fleeting second, she pins her intruder by his wrists and welcomes his surprise with a grin.

“Hang on.” She squats, flawlessly bridling his struggle with a hand as the other places the near-empty glass on the porcelain tile.

Adrien squints at this. But his confusion doesn’t last; beside him, the facilities closet is thrown open, and their bodies are pushed in with a click behind.

The woman sighs. “Anyway,” she says, as you do after throwing you and someone else in a closet in ten seconds flat, beginning to undo ribbons from her hair. Adrien doesn’t quite know how to react; to lurch, to fight, to question-

He does all three.

“Why are you-” he starts with a hand reaching for hers to control. Her knee jars into his abdomen, and as he’s groaning, the hand that he has purchase of curves and jabs a poppy pin to his palm (noted: she’s fast and works when he’s confused.)

Instinctively, he pulls back, making it an inch before Marinette lassos it back with a ribbon that’s swirled around his wrist.

His mouth falls in surprise again. He goes to stop her with the other, but she’s finished tying (also noted: that material is not just ribbon). She goes for his stomach again and through his coiling pain, yanks his other hand and bounds it to the other. His wrists are immobilised.

His expression is comical.

“ _What_ are you?”

Marinette shrugs, then pushes him. His back hits a pipe-strewn wall with a racket.

“Hang on, are we fighting right now?

“You tell me.”

“No, I’d just like to know. Because, I mean it’s kind of awkward not being in the loop.”

She approaches; slow, hips swinging in a predatory sense. It baffles him further. Adrien _was_ sure this was the woman he’s supposed to capture and take back for interrogation according to Gabriel, but his plan’s been long tossed to the wind and he has no idea what’s going on anymore.

And why- why is she coming towards him like that?

“You wanna be in the loop?” those devilish lips say, a lilt smirk shining through. The toe-point to her heels meet his shoes. Her hands slip between his arms, almost like a hug. She’s craned forward, right below his eyes. It’s as seducing as it is confusing.

“Yeah- Yes?” he tries, forgetting his hands are tied and _her_ hands are right beside those hands and he could swear he just felt something brush them—

Her hands yank back, a tether in both. He slams into the pole again.

Right. She’s looped him to the poles.

Cool. Yeah. That’s cool.

(Also, did she just _pun_?)

Adrien blanches, finding himself completely immobile as he struggles. She starts knotting the last two ends of the tether.

“Oh of _course_ you’re tying me up. Only you would be that creative.”

“You don’t even _know_ me.”

“After whatever this was,” his head makes a large circle movement, “I think I know enough. Marinette, I presume?”

She smiles. Whether she’s tied him up and blown his dignity or not, he admits it’s a rather charming smile. “They call me Ladybug at work.”

“Cool. Yes. Great.” Vainly, he searches the facility closest for an escape. “I’d totally shake your hand if mine was available. If only we could’ve met in better conditions.”

She cards fingers through her dark hair to undo the linger of her bun. “If only. And you’re Adrien? Chat Noir himself?”

He refuses to look at her. She’s too… _tantalising_ ; goading and teasing. “Mhm.”

“They didn’t say you were this cute.”

A flicker of surprise passes his features. He doesn’t admit to himself the blush - it’s just the cheap light. “Well I _am_ a constantly understated individual.”

Marinette sees his constant writhe. “Clearly.”

“ _Hey._ I was never warned you would do _this_.”

Her arms cross over the crimson gala dress. “You took forever. I had to stand by myself in the hallway for ten minutes like an asocial loser.”

Adrien shrugs. “Sorry I couldn’t be your date in time,” he says unapologetically. “But if you will, _my lady_ , I’d liked to be untied.”

“Hmmm.” She circles the quaint space, tapping her lip in feign thought. “I think you need to make up for not being my date.”

“I can come back with you to your agency.”

She pauses, turning. “Continue.”

“Without struggling.”

“Yes…?”

He can’t help but let the grin seep in.

“And _maybe_ treat you to dinner after I’m released from the interrogation about my Corp.”

Marinette breaks into a wide smile, gorgeous eyes vibrant (you bet he’s already taken note of their beauty). Rushing towards him, she tilts on her heels to kiss his cheek lightly.

“Sounds wonderful.”

Hey, maybe he can even ditch his father’s agency in the process.

Hers seems a lot cooler.

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](https://snacc-noir.tumblr.com/)


End file.
